This invention relates to a mobile storage apparatus, and more particularly to a track system supporting a plurality of storage carts normally side-by-side for independent front-to-rear movement.
Heretofore, storage carts including shelves and floor-supporting casters have been arranged in storage systems in which the carts are aligned transversely with one cart removed to provide a space between any pair of carts for access to an adjacent cart. Access is gained to a particular cart by transversely shifting the other carts until an open space is formed adjacent the cart to which access is desired. Similar prior art storage systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 2,915,195 Crosby Dec. 1, 1959 4,607,896 Peterman (FIG. 1) Aug. 26, 1986 ______________________________________
Storage systems including storage units arranged side-by-side in a transverse row and adapted to be moved forward and rearward longitudinally in order to expose openings in the sides of the units for accessability, are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 4,061,379 Randall Dec. 6, 1977 4,084,125 King Apr. 11, 1978 4,123,126 Querengasser Oct. 31, 1978 ______________________________________
______________________________________ FOREIGN PATENTS ______________________________________ France 1,482,549 Wilde & Co. Apr. 17, 1967 ______________________________________
The Randall U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,379 discloses a storage locker system in which each unit in the form of a row of lockers is supported upon floor-engaging wheels 15 and also by an overhead track carrier 14 which is located centrally of each row of lockers. The length of the overhead track defines the limit of forward movement of the row of lockers. None of the floor-engaging guide wheels 15 rolls in a track.
In the mobile shelving unit of the King U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,125, four storage units are disclosed in which the two central units are fixed relative to the floor, and only the end units are free to move longitudinally. No tracks are utilized.
The Querengasser U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,126 discloses shelving units, each of which includes a pair of rear corner wheels adapted to travel in tracks which extend only the length of the shelving unit, to prevent tracks from extending forward beyond the row of units and thereby creating obstacles and maintenance and cleaning problems. The Querengasser shelving units also include a pair of front wheels which are free to roll on the floor, but are not confined by tracks.
FIG. 1 of the French patent discloses a storage unit 10' which has been moved forward from a transverse row of other storage units and which moves on a pair of parallel tracks 12.
None of the above patents discloses a storage system in which adjacent storage units or racks have supporting wheels or casters along adjacent sides of the units traveling in adjacent track channels of a double track member with the casters on the opposite sides of the units traveling freely on the floor without track confinement.